


Beautiful Chaos

by Killmesoftlyplease



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack likes feeling pretty, Jack wears nail polish, M/M, Not Beta Read, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmesoftlyplease/pseuds/Killmesoftlyplease
Summary: Jack is a new student who is timid and shy for his own reasons, while Hiccup is outgoing and friendly with almost anyone. Jacks presence sparks something in Hiccup, makes him actually want to get to know the boy on a deeper level, but will they share themselves with each other, completely and openly, or will it end in destruction and chaos?





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my summary sucks, I promise the story will be interesting the more it moves on!

Hiccup had started the day like any other; he woke up to his blaring alarm, jumped in the shower, rushed to get dressed, and grabbed some food before heading to school. Upon entering the building, he stopped at his locker where he quickly switched out his books and caught a quick glance at the new boy, well still technically new. 

Two weeks ago, was when something finally happened to their stagnant high school, someone new actually arrived. Since there was never anyone moving into town, everyone basically knew everyone who attended the high school, even in grades above or below them. You would think this would result in the new boy standing out enough, but it was as if he really wanted to make an entrance. For the new boy had white hair. He was petite, but there was something about him that demanded attention. 

Long story short, Hiccup had taken a notice in the boy.  
Hiccup finally made his trek to his class and plopped into his seat where out of the corner of his eye he observed the boy. Since his arrival Hiccup could swear he saw something glittering off the boys’ fingers. It happened the first day the boy entered his class, for when he turned his head to gaze at the new comer the sun had bounced off the boys’ fingers in a way that made them shine. It was all very confusing for Hiccup, and ever since that first day he would always try to see if he could figure out just what made them do that.

Today was different though, for there was no shine, no glitter, no sparkle, to those fingers that have caught his attention. Hiccup frowned and looked back to his work trying to focus on his notes. Maybe he was seeing things, maybe it was just the way the sun caught through the window all those weeks and today was just different. Either way Hiccup couldn’t concentrate on the lesson for the rest of the class. 

The day passed by without a hitch, Hiccup attending the rest of his classes bored out of his mind, but taking notes nonetheless. Finally, it was his lunch period, he approached his table and dropped down next to his friends as they were engrossed in some kind of food fight with each other. He sighed and started to take out his sandwich and drink before asking if anyone need something from the vending machine.  
When everyone answered no, Hiccup made his way to get some chips. On his way, back he struggled to put the change back in his wallet while holding onto the bag and as a result dropped some change. When he went to bend down and retrieve it he was faced with the new boy handing it to him. 

Hiccup looked down at the hand while taking his money back and his eyes widened, for his nails were painted blue. He looked up at the boy who was giving him a shy smile and the words slipped from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. “Dude, you have your nails painted?” He said with a furrowed brow. After the remark, the boys smile slipped off his face and he pulled his hand back quickly before getting up and rushing out of the cafeteria.

Hiccup slowly stood up, a frown upon his face as he sighed. He knew he fucked up as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He didn’t mean anything bad by it, if anything it just took him by surprise, it’s not like boys painting their nails was common around here. Also, seeing the blue polish made everything click, the sparkle he saw in class must have been some kind of polish and the reason there wasn’t any today was because of the solid color. Finally, the mystery was solved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days when Hiccup would look over his shoulder to stare at the boy he would find him hunched over, picking at his nails and no longer seeing that shine he was used to. Everyday Hiccup would try and catch him when the bell finally rang, but the boy would always rush out and get lost in the crowd of students. 

Finally, Hiccup spotted him sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria alone. He was hunched over like usual, it seemed like he was trying to make himself smaller, trying to curl up in on himself and just disappear. Hiccup slowly made his way to the boys table, his head down and hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He stood there across the table shuffling his feet awkwardly, he really should have figured out what to say before coming.

Hiccup cleared his throat his eyes finally focusing on the boy and biting his lip waiting. The boys head snaps up, his eyes widening as he takes in Hiccup before furrowing his eyebrows. Hiccup noticed that he wasn’t going to say anything, “Um, hey. I don’t know if you know me.. I’m in your art class?” he said cautiously. “Yeah I know..” he said softly looking down at the table again. “Cool, so um.. can I sit here?” Hiccup asked raking a hand through his hair. The boy simply nodded though he didn’t dare look up to meet Hiccups eyes. 

“I’m Hiccup by the way, in case you didn’t know.” He started as he sat down. The boy again said nothing, just nodded his head while starring at his hands. “Um, this is kinda the part where you say your name” The boy lifted his gaze to look at Hiccup, “M’Jack” he answered tentatively. Hiccup just nodded his eyes flicking over Jacks face now that he was finally in front of the boy. His hair was stark white and wind swept to the side, his eyes were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen, almost glistening like the ocean. Hiccup shook his head, hoping he wasn’t caught starring at Jacks face, and looked down before noticing his fingers weren’t painted again. 

“What happened to your nails? Why aren’t they painted anymore?” He asked curiously taking Jacks hand in his and inspecting them. Jack ripped his hands away from Hiccups grasp and put them in his lap, his eyes narrowed and glued to his lap. “it’s not because of what I said right?” Hiccup said worriedly. He hopped it wasn’t, after all he didn’t mean it, he didn’t even care what the other boy did, it didn’t affect him.

Jack just remained quiet, hopping Hiccup would just leave. “Jack, if it is because of what I said I really didn’t mean anything by it. And you know what? You shouldn’t care what other people say or think, if it’s your thing and you like it, well, fuck everyone else yeah?” Jack finally looked up, a small timid smile slowly making his way on his lips. “Thanks..” he whispered. “No problem. I gotta get to my next class, it was nice meeting you Jack” and then he got up with a grin, giving a halfhearted wave to the boy before turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

Jack sat there the remainder of the lunch period, starring at his nails biting his lip in thought. The boy, Hiccup, that he’s been secretly crushing on actually came to talk to him, to ask for his name, and not only that but he noticed him in class. Right then and there Jack decided that green was his new favorite color and that he needed to pick up some new polish.


End file.
